The invention relates to a fluid dynamic bearing system having a bearing bush and a shaft that are rotatable with respect to one another about a common rotational axis and form a bearing gap filled with bearing fluid between associated bearing surfaces, the bearing surfaces forming at least one fluid dynamic radial bearing. These kinds of fluid dynamic bearings are used, for example, for the rotatable support of spindle motors that, in turn, are used for driving hard disk drives, ventilators or suchlike.